


Kidnappers have to ask permission

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Midnighter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Jason just wanted to read and he doesn't get his book back, An iperactive yet lethargic puppy, Fluff, I have no idea why i wrote this, I tried to fluff, I'm not crying it's just dust in my eyes, M/M, Much sad honestly, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Please Do Not Leave Me Alone In The Tags, Tim Is Adorable, alpha Apollo (DC), and midnighter and apollo love jason and jason loves them and they just wanna be a big happy family, be patient with me, he deserves a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: how do I write a summary omgJason's mates are idiots, it's been scientifically proved... aka when your mates plan to kidnap your brother and you find out last.
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Apollo, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Midnighter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Kidnappers have to ask permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunBunAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/gifts).



> So, lil' ol' me fell into an exchange shaped trap again because, y'know, _rare pairs_. And I do have 'em too, so like, I couldn't skip this opportunity!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: In my defence I feel like I wrote this under an intense fever and consider myself not responsible of the ensuing... _thing..._
> 
> BunBunAngel, this work is for you! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, many thanks to Meaninglessblah who has been so sweet and helpful throughtout this exchange and has helped me immensely with this! Thank you, you're amazing!
> 
> Nieri :))
> 
> P.S. for all of you who have read or are reading All the love in the world, I swear I'm writing for it! I'm almost done with chapter 14 (spoiler, it's all angst) and I've started chapter 15 which is the starting point for a new crackship I unfortunately invented after signing up for this exchange. I'd have exploited the opportunity if I could have, trust me. 
> 
> P.P.S. For all of you waiting a reply from me, I swear I'm gonna reply as soon as I post chapter 14, because I can't seem to find the strenght to reply, sorry. All your comments do make me very happy, tho :)

Jason was comfortably sprawled on his couch, the one he’d bought using Bruce’s money - and why shouldn’t he have, it wasn’t like the man didn’t have enough to feed a whole army for a few years, at least - when the door slammed open and Tim entered inside his safe haven. Lazily, Jason looked up from the book he was reading, to stare at Tim.

“Replacement.” he acknowledged, “What the fuck are you doing in my safe house at-” he looked at the Hello Kitty clock on the wall, “fucking 11pm?”

Tim just nodded. “Yes, thank you for letting me stay! That’s why you’re my favourite brother!” 

“You’re not welcome to stay? What the fuck Tim?” Jason got up from the couch, carefully putting the bookmark on the page he was on and closing the book. 

Tim put his hands in front of him as if to say  _ calm down, dude _ ,“Listen, I’m sorry Jason, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go?”

Jason sighed, and massaged the base of his nose “Jesus, have you no shame?” 

Tim looked at him, big blue eyes widening and Jason inwardly sighed once again, because  _ goddamn kid _ . “No?”

He did sigh aloud once more, then motioned for the pup, because Tim  _ was _ a pup regardless of whatever sprouted from his mouth, to come closer and, when Tim did, he crashed them both on the couch. 

“Jaason!” Tim protested. “Lemme go!” 

“No, I’ve just come down from a goddamn heat and those two morons that live here too disappeared this morning because ‘reasons’. So no, you stay here and you stay put ‘cause I say so!” 

And at that Tim did indeed calm, and burrowed further into Jason’s chest as the older omega read to him with his rich baritone. It wasn’t much before both of them fell into a quiet sleep. 

  
  
  


When Apollo and Midnighter came home from their impromptu heroing - more like they had been dragged from one problem to the other - they expected Jason to be alone, and  _ definitely not _ cuddling his little brother like a mother would her pup. Midnighter wanted to coo at them.

It was a cute sight, and, if Apollo wanted to take photos for the sake of a family album so be it, Midnighter wouldn’t stop him, but well, if he used those same photos for blackmail, once in a while, it was no one’s problem. Of the two brothers Tim was the one that definitely looked like an omega, what with his slim frame and narrow shoulders, but it was definitely Jason who acted more like one. And Midnighter did indeed coo at them, but Apollo had promised to keep his mouth closed shut whenever an instance like this happened. He had a  _ reputation _ to maintain. 

He and Apollo exchanged a glance and then, as quietly as possible, went and scooped up one omega each and walked towards the bedroom. In his arms, small Tim Drake shivered from the lack of Jason’s warmth and cuddled into his arms, looking at Apollo and Jason, he saw that their mate had done the same with Apollo and burrowed further into the familiar smell and arms. After they laid them on the bed, both he and his husband took off their clothes and put on pajamas - there was a guest and Midnighter didn’t want to scare off the pup or incur into Jason’s wrath - and quietly joined the two sleeping omegas on the mattress. 

  
  
  


The morning saw Midnighter wake up to the sound of a camera flash and Apollo’s blinding grin as he took photos of him, Jason and the pup. He moved to sit upright, and the movement drew Jason, still sleeping soundly, to wrap around Tim more, and wasn’t that a cute picture to wake up to? Yes, yes it was. Oh well, breakfast needed to be made, and he could let them sleep a few minutes more. He shrugged, they both needed it anyway.

While he stood, Apollo made his way to the kitchen, and took the coffee machine and  _ thank god his mate knew the wonders of coffee in the morning _ . 

“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Apollo asked, sitting next to him while they waited for the coffee machine to bip, 

“As cute as a kittens playing the piano and as sweet as fucking cotton candy.” Midnighter yawned. “We should keep the little bird too, since he makes Jason happy, y’know. Big happy family and all.” 

“Mmhh...” his mate replied, “Jason likes having Tim around and he’s basically mothering him all the time when he’s here. We really should just keep him.”

“Let’s kidnap him. I’m pretty sure he’d be okay with it and we’d have the plus of Jason being happier, so that’s a win-win situation, don’t you think, Handsome?” 

“Mmmh, only problem is kidnapping is illegal.” 

“Not if it’s consensual.”

“What’s consensual?” Jason’s sleepy voice butted in as he walked in the kitchen dragging his feet. “Is that coffee? Thank god, I need it!” 

Slowly the omega walked up to the coffee machine, which had stopped beeping a minute ago, and poured himself a cup. “We need to drink most of it, else Timbo will drink it all, I’m warning ya...” His sentence finished in a yawn, and Apollo couldn’t resist the urge to stand up and kiss his mate good morning. 

Jason chuckled, “Who need I thank for this wonderful good morning?” 

“Yourself, Pretty.” Midnighter had joined the pair and had placed a kiss on Jason’s lips too, which he had accepted quite happily.

“Y’all’re gross. Mornin’, I’ve smell’d c’ffee, can I have s’me?” They turned to see Tim, Jason’s wrinkled shirt hanging on his thin frame like a dress and a hand scratching his head wobble toward the mug still in Jason’s hand and try to take it.

“Nope, Baby Bird. This one’s mine, go take your own mug if you want it that bad.”

“But Jas’n!” the smaller omega burrowed against Jason’s chest once more, eyes falling shut, “It’s t’soon, don’t wanna.” 

They all heard Jason sigh, and they all realized Tim really had him wrapped around his little finger. Apollo chuckled, and, before Jason could give Tim his coffee, the alpha disentangled himself from his mates and filled a cup of coffee for his future in-law - child? Were they gonna go through the kidnapping? - and then handed it to him.

“Here, Timmy.” 

The boy sighed happily and murmured a tangle of words that probably meant thank you. Apollo smiled and nodded and went back to hugging Jason and Midnighter. And the kid, since he was still plastered against Jason’s side.  _ Yes, pack’s pup. Keep him _ . 

He exchanged a glance with Midnighter and then started to pet Tim’s hair. They hadn’t had the time to tell Jason, so maybe it was better to wait and hear what Jason had to say on the matter. Definitely listen to what Jason had to say on the matter.

The omega in question sighed and patted his brother - pup? - and then dislodged himself from the tangle of limbs.

“Imma go shower, who wants to join is welcome. Baby Bird go wash your face after you finish that, clear?”

“Mmh...” was the most Tim was able to say, and Jason chuckled lightly to himself, disappearing in the bathroom. Apollo nudged Midnighter away.

“I'm taking care of this one, you go take care of the other.”

“Would be more fun if you came too, Handsome.” 

“Next time.” 

And while Midnighter followed Jason into the bathroom, Apollo gently guided the pup towards the kitchen counter to make him sit. Heaven knew if Tim was in the right state not to stumble and break things. 

  
  


Later that day Tim still hadn’t gone home, and had insisted on accompanying Jason and Apollo to the grocery store while Midnighter went to the other part of the city for “work”. 

“Did you take everything on the list?” 

“Yeah, got everything. Tonight we’re eating tacos, by the way.”

“Oh can I stay for dinner?”

“Go home to Alfred, you little parasite.” 

“Nah, tacos sounds too good, and home there’s the brat.” 

“Fair.”

“And anyway,” Apollo butted in, “the more the merrier, right?”

He didn’t try to cover his laugh at Tim’s outright gleeful expression and Jason’s annoyed one. Still smiling he got closer to his mate and started rubbing his back, while the other leaned into the touch and into him. 

“Let’s get going, mmh? I’ve seen a book shop a few buildings away, what do you say?”

Jason immediately lighted up at the prospect and kissed him castly. “I say it’s a wonderful idea! Let’s go!” And then, at Tim, “Move your ass, Baby Bird, or we’re leaving you here!”

“Coming!”

Arm draped around Jason’s shoulders and eyes firmly set on Tim, now a few steps ahead of them, Apollo had the startling realization that this was what having a family meant. Taking care of them, looking out for them. This, all of this. And to think he had no idea of what he was missing before... What he, and Midnighter too, had been missing for years before Jason. 

And  _ oh _ , so that was what happiness really meant. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jason had rested his head on Apollo’s shoulder earlier, but now the omega was looking at him with a frown. “I can hear you think, y’know.”

Apollo chuckled “I was just... I just realized that all of this, us, and Tim too,  _ this _ is what family means to me.”

They didn’t even arrive at the book shop, because a sleek black car, 

Jason’s sleek black car, to be precise, pulled out of the road and parked next to where they were walking, windows rolled down and Midnighter’s smirk in sight. 

“Oh, look who’s there! Handsome, Pretty! Hi there, Kid!” 

Tim was frowning, and Jason was barely resisting laughing at the pup’s expression. 

“I’m not a-”

“Yes, yes you are, Timmy.” The man interrupted him. “Now, why don’t y’all put the bags in the car and we go home?”

They went home. 

  
  
  


And later, after Jason had finally convinced Tim to go back to the Manor - and damn, wasn’t the kid a little bugger when he put his mind to it! - after dinner, all of them, they all cuddled in their bed, Jason in the middle, head resting on Apollo’s chest - the man’s hair carding through his hair - and his legs intertwined with Midnighter’s, who was drawing mindless patterns on his stomach.

Midnighter coughed softly to coax Jason’s attention on him.

“Hey, Jay, wanna ask a question.”

Jason hummed, one of his hands moving to cover one of his mate’s, “Sure, spill.” 

“Me and Apollo, we’ve been talking, and lately we’ve been feeling kinda like, I don’t know, something’s m-”

“Missing? Like we’re incomplete?”

The hand in his hair stilled, and Jason felt, more than saw, Apollo exhale under his head. “Yeah. Yeah...”

“And have you ever felt like that too?” Midnighter continued, hands moving to cover his and rubbing circles on the palm.

Jason shook his head, eyes closing in thought, then nodded, missing the glance his mates exchanged.

“Jason, what do you think about Tim?”

At that the man let out a surprised snort, “Timbo? He’s an annoying punk, hands down...” 

The two alphas waited, because Jason’s tone implied there was more, and they were curious. And also because it was crucial information. Jason sighed, then - an affectionate smile making its way on his face.

“But I guess I like him enough, deep down…  _ Very _ deep down.” and then, after a beat, “Don’t you two dare to tell him I said so, I’ve got a reputation to maintain!” 

“Sure thing, Pretty.” Midnighter chuckled, “And y’know, you do seem calmer and happier with the pup around, mothering him like there’s no tomorrow!” 

Both he and Apollo saw clearly the blush creeping up Jason’s face, dusting his cheeks a pretty red. 

“I do not!” He protested, “The kid’s just an oversized coffee addicted little parasite and I’m too nice to send him back to Alfred!” 

And well, if they laughed, no one could really fault them… After they finally managed to stop laughing, once they both got enough air to properly breathe again, Apollo spoke.

“If you say so, Jay, if you say so…” 

They all stayed silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies. And then Midnighter broke the silence once more.

“Hey, Jason?”

“Mmmh?”

”How do you feel about kidnapping Tim and keeping him in our pack?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The author likes to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted. 
> 
> And now that I'm free, Imma finally start all the whumptober prompts!


End file.
